


Highly Recommended

by Creative_Cryptid



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney - Fandom, Pocahontas (Disney 1995)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Cryptid/pseuds/Creative_Cryptid
Summary: Wiggins is always happy to serve his lord.
Relationships: John Ratcliffe/Wiggins (Disney)
Kudos: 4





	Highly Recommended

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece commissioned on fiverr! My brother and I go by fictionmilliken there if interested, or you can contact me via Discord (Creative Cryptid#9272) or Twitter (@TheUndesirable5).

This was not the first time that Governor Ratcliffe had summoned his devoted manservant to undress him at night.

The governor had just returned from something of an informal meeting with others heads of state, and as Wiggins carefully opened the door after two quick knocks, he could immediately tell that Ratcliffe has indulged in a good bit of drinking. Wiggins did not mind though. Actually, he rather enjoyed when Governor Ratcliffe’s personality after a night of drinking: He seemed so much more relaxed, tension lifted off his broad shoulders, and his demeanor was always so much more personable. 

“My Sir, you requested me?” Came Wiggins’s simple question, hands behind his back and usual simple smile on his face.

Brown eyes glanced to the side at Wiggins, before returning to the mirror in front of which he stood, inspecting himself. “Yes, my boy, and I think you very much know why.” He said, his voice lacking its usual condescension, replaced with something of a warm, calm tone.

Wiggins could not help the thrill that shot up his spine, because he did, in fact, know exactly what Ratcliffe wanted.

The manservant had always been interested in and attracted to the bodies of other men, but he had always believed his attractions would be wasted, too taboo to act upon. Yet not only was he proven wrong the first time Ratcliffe had summoned him so late, but his attractions were returned, another ma showing interest in him. It wasn’t love, far from it. But it was enough for the servant, a way to satisfy the lusts he though would be forever denied.

Gentle and skilled hands pulled at and loosened the governor’s robes, sliding them off his shoulders and lifting his shirt. Ratcliffe was… Well, Ratcliffe was a bit fat, but there was a certain underlying musculature, evidenced in his bulky arms and powerful shoulders, and Wiggins enjoyed his towering aura. As the manservant worked, Ratcliffe watched the younger man’s reflection in the mirror, a pleased hum building in his chest. 

“I see now why you were so well recommended.” Said Ratcliffe, the man obviously quite enjoying the occasional brush of Wiggins’ fingers against his skin.

“Thank you very much, my Sir.” Wiggins smiled, feeling a prideful heat burn in his cheeks. They had danced this dance enough time to know what it was that Ratcliffe would most prefer this time. When the governor wanted something similar to the sex between a man and a woman, he would be more forward, impatient, bordering on aggressive. But when he was so relaxed like this, Wiggins knew that he would want to use the manservant’s growing oral skills. So, once Wiggins had completely disrobed his lord’s upper body, he went around, getting on his knees before Governor Ratcliffe, glancing briefly up at the much larger man as he gripped the waist of his pants.

Ratcliffe smiled down at him, gently resting one large hand on Wiggins’s head and slowly stroking through his brown hair. His excitement was already clear, with a bulge forming at the crotch of his pants.

Before he began to pull down his lord’s pants, Wiggins carefully brought his right hand forward, cupping the bulge with careful fingers, a groan pouring from Ratcliffe as those fingers stroked and caressed the mound, which only twitched and grew harder at the encouragement. Smiling like a fool at his touch’s effects on Ratcliffe, Wiggins returned his right hand to the waist of his lord’s pants and eased them down his thighs to free the hardened length. Aside from Ratcliffe’s, Wiggins had only ever seen his own manhood as well as those in erotic paintings or drawings. He wasn’t sure quite how big Ratcliffe was compared to the average man, but he didn’t believe it was in any way small, and it was thick enough to be a bit difficult to fit his mouth around its girth.

“That’s it my boy, such talent you possess.” Groaned Ratcliffe, his massive frame shuddering as Wiggins leaned forward, giving the bulbous head a warm kiss, left hand going down to tenderly cup and knead the delicate flesh of his sack, while his right grips the member’s base. 

Being a governor, Ratcliffe was able to bathe daily, sometimes multiple times a day, so he was very clean, and Wiggins could even taste a hint of the governor’s favorite lavender soap as his mouth opens to engulf the head of the larger man’s length. Wiggins’s tongue swiped across the tip, causing Ratcliffe to twitch and sigh in pleasure, before he eased forward, relaxing his throat as he took more and more of Ratcliffe’s manhood into his mouth. He could only get about three quarters of the way down before it became too much, and he retreated, but that was enough for the governor to moan in earnest, more blind praise for the manservant to pour from his lips. Though Ratcliffe’s fingers fisted in Wiggins’s hair, he never once yanked the young man down or forced him to take more, only using the grip as something to steady himself with. 

As Wiggins began to bob, though, the larger man gave little pumps and thrusts of his hips in time to Wiggins’s movements. The manservant moaned softly around the member between his lips, and he applied suction, cheeks indenting slightly as he began to bob his head faster, the hand around Ratcliffe’s base easily pumping the parts of the shaft he could not reach, his saliva making the movements of his hand slick and easy.

The Manservant could tell that Ratcliffe was already getting close, so with a gasp, he pulled his mouth clean off the member with a wet little pop, the strokes of his hand slowly down to ease Ratcliffe away from that edge. “My Sir, usually you can last a bit longer than this.” Wiggins teased with a grin, before gracing the tip of the governor’s pennis with several slow kisses.

Governor Ratcliffe actually laughed at that, a deep, breathless chuckle booming from his chest. “You seem to only get better with each passing day. I’ll have to reward you handsomely, I believe.”

“Very good, my Sir.” Wiggins agreed happily, before he once more took the governor’s thick shaft into his mouth once again. This time, though, he was relentless, taking in more and more of Ratcliffe’s cock despite his own gags. Spurred on by the surprised moans of the larger man, he was quickly taking the entirety of Ratcliffe’s manhood, his nose tapping against the pelvis of the governor. Wiggins’ left hand continued to press and massage Ratcliffe’s sack, while the right now only gripped his hip for support.

Ratcliffe’s length started to twitch and pulse, and from the little spurts of pre-cum leaking from his tip, Wiggins knew he was close. He continued his merciless oral assault, until he felt his lord began to tremble, and a strained groan pour from his mouth. He took in the entirety of Ratcliffe’s manhood, keeping himself there until, finally, a powerful eruption of thick cum pumped straight down his throat. He coughed at first as Ratcliffe’s white flow spluttered out, but he made himself relax, continuously swallowing to take in the cum, the back of his throat massaging Ratcliffe’s head and helping him to ride out his orgasm. 

It took several seconds, but Ratcliffe’s orgasm eventually subsided, and Wiggins slow pulled his mouth from the softening cock, panting heavily. He felt a deep pride warm him at seeing Ratcliffe’s legs shaking and his breath labored, as he knew that HE was the cause of it.

As stated before, there was no love here, so there was no sweet talk after. Maybe there was a bit of that during their more… Carnal sessions, but not here “Shall I get the rest of your clothes off, my Sir?” He questioned, and after a flustered nod from Ratcliffe, he took off the larger man’s boots and pants before helping him into his black satin pajamas. 

After that, there was no longer any need for him to be there, so he made his way to the door. However, Ratcliffe cleared his throat to catch is servant’s attention. When Wiggins turned around, he was greeted to the sight of a warm smirk on his lord’s face. “I’ll be expecting your presence in the morning.” Was his simple demand, before he laid down.

In the morning? Well, that would certainly be a first. Wiggins beamed happily and gave a low bow before heading back towards the door.

“Of course, my Sir.”


End file.
